Minor characters
Minor characters is a list of characters with only bit roles. Some are only mentioned. Mist * Mako - Hazo's Jonin-sensei before his defection.Chapter 4 * Kazuhiro - Mari's uncle, deceased at her hand. He committed sexual abuse against her.Interlude: Heartbreaker * Usami - Infiltration specialist who taught Mari. * Captain Ayanami - Individual with wind, lighting, and water element.Chapter 12.1 * Sumie - Keiko's sensei in the logistic and support division. She was in a genjustu when she was killed by Shikigami. * Yumi - A bully who destroyed Keiko's plush kitten after a "duel".Interlude: A Warrior Falls * Satoko - A Mori girl? who acquired a collie pet. * Shion - A judge for the plush toy duel? * Shiomi - A teacher who taught grappling to Hazo.Chapter 238 * Yasuzaemon - Known as lizardbreath, widely hated by students at Mist Academy.Chapter 172 * Granny Karina - Persona of an exam proctor for the third event.Chapter 168 Swamp All ninjas mentioned in this section are probably deceased, having been taken out by Momochi Zabuza and his group of hunter-nins if they haven't already died. * Shenzi - Killed Fukuma before the swamp. * Fukuma - Killed by Shenzi before the swamp. * Akabane Izumi - A jonin who was guarding the left flank of the fleeing mist ninjas before dying to an alligator attack. * Morobuni - A chunin who was pulled in by innocent looking reeds. Genin tried to cut off the reeds but it was too late. He bled out. * Fu - a medic-nin who died to a lilly pad despite extra protective details. * Hotaru - an apprentice of Fu.Chapter 1 * Shirogane - Ordered by Inoue Mari to store materials obtained by Kurosawa Hazō's team before chapter 4. * Yamaguchi - Lead a genin team on scouting. Found a smokeless wood that made Shikigami happy. * Shinra - Lead a genin team to do scouting and hunting. When they were stopped by a sentry, they realized that Misaka was missing. * Misaka - A genin who went missing on Team Shinra's scouting and hunting mission in chapter 4. * Shirogane - A genin who been asked by Mari to store some stuff.Clarification on Swamp-nins by EgaleJarl * Shinagawa - Quartermaster who been hospitalized. * Maehara - Acting quartermaster after Shinagawa been hospitalized. * Ueda - A chūnin built like an oxcartChapter 1.1: Pillow Talk * Saito Kaho - chūnin, lover of Ueda * Uchida - Lead a genin team that successfully scouted nearby village * Hisakawa - Lead a genin team that beat a mobile vegetable monsterChapter 7: Distant Thunder * Takanaki - a snoring chūnin Town Near the Swamp * Suzuki Yumiko - Leader of the town guard who greeted Hazo's group and purchased meat from them.Chapter 5 * Koizumi - Owns an apothecary. * Yukimura - Blacksmith. Asked the team to catch some steelback. Steelback has enough irons in it that Yukimura could work it. Unnamed Iron Village * Tanaka Mariko - A woman who managed to figure out that Hazo and his team are ninja and that Hazo under his henge is just a teenager. Chapter 11 * Genzo-chan - Injured or killed by a waterbug. * unnamed healer - Wanted to marry off one of the villager to one of the genin.Chapter 12.1 * Ayako - Villager girl mentioned as marriageable. * Granny Yoshino - storyteller * Kanda - ancestor of Granny Yoshino. * Baikan - Trader who showed up at the village.Chapter 13 * Miyu - Baikan's wife. * Aya - A female guard for Baikan's caravan with a shortbow. Aya inspected Gōketsu Hazō for suitability as a caravan guard. She was a ninja candidate in Lighting that washed out in the first month. She is the most recent guard hire of the caravan, with only three months.Chapter 14 * Michi - The older woman with a sword and a scabbard. She worked with the caravan for nine years. * Daisuke - Hold a club. His village in iron was wiped out in a ninja battle. He joined the caravan a year ago. * Kimiko,Akemi, Nanami - Around four year old girls that were gathering fruits and talking about ninja and hunter-san. * Kurou - Fisherman who won't divulge information to Inoue-sensei. * Matsuoko - A villager that was ate by a chakra bear, but the black hunter killed. * Ashikage no Yōtarō - Known as the "Liberator", is a mythical samurai figure who sought to fight ninja and drive them out of the land, only for him and his followers to be struck down by the ninja. The team had its first inkling of the bandit claiming to be the liberator when they got news from the caravan. Tea * Okanao - postmaster/scribe who is the quest giver for the summoning scroll. He is part of Jiraiya's spy network. * Ui Isas - Beast Lord of legend. Said to have killed six dragons of the sea, and defeated bandit chef Sen's and his army from Noodle. The title of 'beast lord' probably referred to the summoning contract he held, misinterpreted as 'animal familiars' or 'nature magic'. * Akio - Apprentice of Ui Isas. Took the summoning scroll to found a new village.Chapter 33 Fire Tanzaku Gai * Shizune - Tsunade's personal assistant.Interlude: Sister-in-law Leaf * Eiichi - a taxman who skimmed off the Daimyo's revenue, causing him to almost be executed, but he was rescued by the Daimyo's wife. Whatever he is involved in with Daimyo's wife, it is liable to get him executed, and according to Eiichi, in new unheard ways, should the Daimyo find out.Chapter 267.3 * Inuzuka Gaku - A jonin of the Inuzuka clan. He was one of few survivor of the Battle of Nagi Island. Mari charmed him by giving a death gift for his dog, which few acknowledged as casualties.Chapter 265 * Inuzuka Mie - Gaku's aunt and a Leaf jōnin who died fending off chakra beast from a village. Mari used the story about Mie to get closer to Gaku. * Kazusa Minori - A jonin survivor of the Battle of Nagi Island.Chapter 260 * Ito Ino - Worked the mission desk. She is heavily scarred with a missing leg, making her unsuitable for field missions.Chapter 150 * Heta Ahō - Considered an inept artist by Nara Shikamaru.Interlude: Agencies * Kon Ai - A famous doctor trained Senju Tsunade. She wrote the book The Footsteps of Lady Senju.Chapter 155 * Kon Akimitsu - Father to Kon Ai, and owner of a bookstore that sells high quality sealing paper to Hazo and other sealmasters.Chapter 271 * Shūji - A barman who provided drinks to Tsunade and Mari when they decided to go out and drink together. * Chung Kohaku - A lumber crew headman who thinks Jiraiya did a good job reducing bulk transport fee from wind.Interlude: Public Opinion Poll * Kimura Wakana, Nakajima Miu, and Yamashita Kyo - Women in the vegetable and crafting market who decidedly have mixed opinion of Jiraiya. It's hard to take him seriously since Jiraiya is known as a philanderer and author of the Icha series. * Mori Tayuki - A desk nin who is mystified by till'n'fill and reconnaissance missions. * Anonymous ninja - Didn't approved of Jiraiya's adoption of the Hazo's team. * Hyūga Chihiro - A Hyūga who naturally didn't approved of how Jiraiya manipulated the selection process for a leader of the village. * Anonymous ninja#2 - Told off an agent of the Nara about soliciting his opinion on Jiraiya. * Okana - Orochimaru's date, circa WW2.Interlude: War Stories * Junko - Jiraiya's date, circa WW2. * Akihito - Mentioned as a potential wingman for the double date with Okana and Junko, but Jiraiya noted that he already died before the date, killed by blood moth. * Inuzuka Mayu - One of the Inuzuka part of Jiraiya's entourage at the exam. Hazo presented a stinky shirt that's not needed because she already have his scent. Fire, general * Fukui Hoshi - Someone who is grateful for shoring up a grain storehouse. * Aito - Hilltop daimyo that has trouble paying his taxes because of lands incapable of being used.Chapter 277 References Category:Characters